


Getting back to normal... sort of

by sapphiresong03



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresong03/pseuds/sapphiresong03
Summary: Valentine's life after the Doctor leaves her behind on Earth
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor left Valentine behind, now Jack is taking her in

She thought that she would travel with him forever. Her and the Doctor.  
But no.  
The Doctor just dumped her back on Earth. He’d left her behind without a goodbye.

Valentine had spent the last three months trying to get her life back to normal. That had been a difficult task. She had seen so many things; stars being born and then dying, strange new worlds, fighting different aliens. How could she possibly go back to a normal life now?  
The job in the little Cardiff shop had been a comfort. Small trinkets scattered the shelves, and crystals glittered when a rare sunbeam shone through the windows. The smell of lavender lingered in the air. It was comforting. It was a start to a normal life.

Just as things were seemingly becoming normal, they changed again.

It was like any other Cardiff day. Grey skies and a slight drizzle. Valentine found herself wandering across the bay front, her hand gliding across the railing gently as she walked. She felt miserable. There was nothing here that matched how she felt travelling with the Doctor. Nothing to match the glory of the stars or the beauty of the Medusa Cascade. Nothing…  
Until she bumped into Captain Jack Harkness.  
“Oh my god, Jack!” she yelled, wrapping her arms around him.  
“Long time, no see huh?” he said, hugging her back, “Walk with me.”  
Jack offered her his arm and they set off wandering further down the bay.  
“You come here every single day.” He said nonchalantly.  
“You’ve been watching me?”  
“I work here.” He stopped walking, “Which is why I came out here today. I could really use you on my team… Torchwood that is. You’ve been with the Doctor; you know what it’s like.”  
“Huh… just as I thought my life was getting back to normal you show up.” She said with a chuckle.  
“You don’t have to… but at least come have a look at the Hub.” Jack all but pleaded. She sighed dramatically before grinning.  
“Come on then!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introductions were going so well...

Valentine would have been in awe of the place if she hadn’t been in the TARDIS before. the ceiling stretched high, making her feel tiny. The whirring of machinery and computers brought the place to life. A screeching noise made her jump and her eyes dart upwards. A pterodactyl was perched up high.

“That’s Myfanwy. She lives here. Harmless, don’t worry.” Jack said, beckoning her further into the Hub. Valentine followed, treading lightly as though she was walking on an unsteady beam.

“This is Toshiko Sato. Let me tell you, she is a tech genius.” He said as a woman came into view. She immediately began to blush. “I’m not that good Jack.”

“Yes you are.” They continued to walk through the hub, until they bumped into another woman, “Gwen Cooper. Ex-police officer. Likes to assess situations and good with people.”

“Alright Jack, who’s this?” Gwen said, her Welsh accent thick. “I’m Valentine. An old friend of Jack’s. We travelled together… with a friend.” Valentine said softly. Gwen nodded at her before going back to her work.

“Uh Jack; you have a call from the Prime Minister at 2.” A younger man said. Valentine noted that he also had a heavy Welsh accent.

“This is Ianto Jones. Trustworthy, reliable and good in bed.” Jack said with a smirk. Both Valentine and Ianto spluttered at his sentence.

“Hi, I’m Valentine.” she said, shaking his hand.

“Uh nice to meet you. I’m… I’m going to make some coffee now.” Ianto said before quickly turning on his heel and disappearing into the Hub.

“Right… you’ve met everyone except for- “Jack started, only to be cut off by an alarm blaring through the Hub.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh, Ianto and Valentine spend some time together, and Valentine makes a realisation.

“Mass Weevil sightings across Cardiff. Multiple people injured and in critical condition.” Gwen yelled, the team rushing towards the exit. Jack pulled Valentine along with him as they raced towards a black SUV.

“Get in the passenger seat.” He said, opening the door for her. She did as he said, fastening her seatbelt.

“Who the hell are you?” the man in the driver seat asked.

“Valentine Everly, a friend of Jack’s… we used to travel together.”

“Right and I suppose he’s asked you to come work with us then?”

“Mhm… I didn’t catch your name.” she said, her eyes fixed on him.

“Doctor Owen Harper. Now close the bloody door, sweet cheeks.”

There was chaos everywhere. There was blood splattered across the pavements. People helping the wounded. Jack, Owen and Gwen had rounded up seven or eight Weevils, and had taken them back to the Hub.

Ianto, Tosh and Valentine had stayed behind to help clean up.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to this.” Tosh said, smiling at her softly.

“Oh no… this is normal for me. In fact, as weird as it is, I’ve missed days like this.” Valentine replied, helping someone into an ambulance.

“You’ve travelled with the Doctor; Jacks Doctor. Haven’t you?” Ianto said suddenly. This got Tosh’s attention.

“I… Yes, I have. But he just dumped me back here on Earth. He showed me the stars, and different planets. And then he left me here. It was a difficult change.”

“So he is real then?” Tosh asked. Valentine began to laugh, which in turn set Ianto and Tosh off, the three of them laughing uncontrollably.

This? This Valentine could get used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack suggests a meal, and Valentine almost spills her secret feelings

Jack had suggested a meal. The lot of them. The entire team; including Valentine. So he sent them home to get dressed up.

A formal dinner. What do you wear to a formal dinner?

This was the question Valentine was asking herself as she stared blankly at her wardrobe.

Her mind was blank. After spending so much time away from Earth, she had no idea what she should wear.

Tosh. Tosh would know.

So she pulled out her phone, and called her.

Half an hour later, she had an outfit. A pale pink babydoll dress with a diamante belt. She paired it with a pair of cream heels, a diamond necklace and a pair of matching earrings. Her makeup was simple, but elegant.

After checking herself in the mirror, she grabbed her purse, shoving her phone and some cash inside, and pulled on a white cardigan.

It was colder than Valentine had anticipated. And in true Valentine fashion, she had arrived ten minutes early. The restaurant was lit up and soft music could be heard. The warmth was inviting her in, but she had to resist as she waited for the rest of the team. She wished she brought a warmer jacket.

The next person to show up was Tosh. Her heels clicked on the concrete as she walked towards Valentine. She was wearing a floor length emerald green dress with a long black coat over the top.

“Oh you look wonderful!” Valentine said, as Tosh gave her a quick spin; the two of them giggling.

“So do you! How are you not freezing though?”

“Oh I am. I should have brought a coat.”

One by one, the rest of the team showed up; Gwen brought Rhys, and showed up fussing over his tie. Ianto showed up not long after and drifted over to Valentine and Tosh; the three of them engaging in quiet conversation. Owen showed up next, wearing a shirt and tie with a leather jacket over the top. He immediately caught Valentine’s eye, much to the amusement of Tosh and Ianto.

“Do you fancy him?” Ianto teased.

“No… but we’ve met before and he doesn’t remember me.” She said, sighing softly. The three of them fell silent.

Jack showed up late. Not that he’d admit to it. In fact, he insisted that everyone else was early.

They were lead upstairs to a table that had a view over the Bay. Valentine sat between Tosh and Ianto; and yet somehow found herself directly opposite Owen.

And Owen couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day at Torchwood 3

Everyone was a little bit tipsy. Some more than others; but nonetheless, they had all had something to drink. Jack was telling them a story. A story that featured his travels with Valentine and the Doctor heavily.

“And so she proceeded to scream very loudly in hopes that someone would hear us, but as she did the bells started to ring and drowned her out. That being said, the guards looked very impressed by the level of noise she produced.” He said, laughing a long with everyone else.

“Hm… that was funny. But it will never be as funny as when you kissed Mickey at that sleepover we had.” Valentine bit back.

“Oh boy, he was mad.” Jack replied, the two of them bursting into giggles again at the memory.

Jack had paid the bill and everyone was preparing to leave and go home. Valentine wrapped her cardigan around herself tightly as she exited the restaurant. She said goodnight to everyone, receiving a hug from Tosh and eye contact with Owen that lingered just a little bit too long.

The following morning, Valentine made her way to the Hub early. She wanted to familiarize herself with the building before everyone else arrived. The Hub was quiet; apart from the whirring of machinery around her. The silence made her think she was alone. She set off on her little adventure, taking mental notes of where everything was. As she wandered around, her attention was grabbed by something that sat on a table. It was a small purple crystal attached to a silver chain. She reached out her hand to touch it.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Jack said, making her jump.

“Oh god I didn’t know you were here.” She said, turning to face him, “What is it?”

“No idea. Gwen found it on a beach; said it was glowing and it made her feel weird, so she brought it here.” He said, walking towards the table, “But when she got here she didn’t want to put it down. We had to pry it out her hands. We think it makes the person holding or wearing it feel like they need it to survive.”

“This is going to sound weird… but I recognise it.” Valentine said softly, her fingertips tracing it softly, “It’s like it belongs to me. Can I try it on?” Jack nodded and picked it up. He placed it around her neck and fastened the clasp. Valentine gasped.

“Okay, that was weird.” She whispered, “Take it off please. I don’t like it.”

Jack immediately got to work unfastening the clasp and placing it back on the table.

Tosh and Valentine were sat on the sofa together, drinking coffee and talking quietly.

“Well I reckon its some sort of weird communications device. You weren’t here when it happened, but there was a woman called Mary… well a sort of woman… and she had this necklace that her species used to communicate.” Tosh said, trailing off towards the end.

“Well whatever it is, I don’t like it. It gives me weird vibes.”

Ianto had ordered pizza and the team had gathered together. They participated in story telling an jokes, as well as playful jibes at one another.

Once again, Owen couldn’t keep his eyes off of Valentine.

“Alright then, let’s play a game. Who was the last person you shagged?” Gwen said, earning groans from everyone, “Mine was Rhys.”

“Oh wow so surprising.” Owen muttered.

“Mine was… mine was Suzie.” Tosh said shyly. Valentine raised her eyebrows and grinned.

“Who’s Suzie?”

“My girlfriend.” Tosh whispered.

“Alright, my turn. Mine was Jack.” Ianto said.

“And mine was Ianto.” Jack chimed in.

“Owen?” Gwen said.

“Uh… I don’t know her name. Just some blonde chick from a one-night stand.” He said, suddenly blushing, “What about you new girl?”

“Oh… well actually it’s embarrassing.” Valentine said.

“Oh come on. Don’t be a spoil sport.” Gwen teased.

“Well… I-I’m a virgin.” She mumbled. They all began to giggle quietly.

“Well I can change that.” Owen said, winking at her.

Damn, Owen was trouble.


End file.
